Until I Know Your Heart
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: Ios received Lucifer's power and lost the ability to become an angel, but he didn't regret it because it was for someone he love. But what does that 'someone' has to say for it?


Until I Know Your Heart...  
  
  
"I have lost everything..." Ios uttered softly. He was looking out of the window, watching the sun set ever so slowly. His voice was inaudible, but one person heard him. "Regretting it already, angel?" Kanna's more masculine voice almost sounded like mockery. Ios sighed. He shook his head and frowned. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window frame. He went to see Sword earlier and the boy was still unconscious. "Figured it out already?" Kanna asked. Ios blinked. "Figured what?" he pondered to himself.  
  
Kanna let out a ringing laughter. "Stupid angel," he laughed. Ios frowned and ran his long hair back pushing it away frm his face. "And what did I do to deserve that?" Ios asked, annoyed. "You love him," Kanna said bluntly. Ios' eyes widened like dinner plates. "NO I DON'T!" he shouted. "Yes you do. You're acting like a high school girl seeing her crush dating another person," Kanna stated. Ios blinked. Those occasional pain he felt when he saw Sword being too nice to the girls were a hint. But he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"This is stupid!" he pushed himself away from the wall and fell on the bed. The ceiling suddenly looked so interesting. "Of course it. It'll be easier to tell Sword and get over with it," Kanna suggested nonchalantly. Ios frowned. "You, Kanna. Are. Crazy."   
  
Kanna laughed. "Maybe I am. But seriously, why don't you?" his tone was a little different. The mockery in it was almost gone. Ios turned away and looked at the faint illumination of the room. "You know Sword. He thinks nothing of me. I'm just a rival to him now. And I cant go back to be an angel. So I'm practically stuck with you here," Ios uttered. "Yeah, yeah... My light," Kanna smirked. "What? You don't trust me?" Ios argued with his other self. "Oh, of course I do," now the mocking tone was back.   
  
"Kanna..." Ios almost lost his will power to keep arguing with the notorious boy.   
  
Then suddenly Ios stood up. "You want to come out and see your brother?" Ios asked. Kanna shook his head. "I'd rather stay inside here and enjoy the look on your face," he smirked. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Ios almost shouted. "Uh shut up, Ios. Just go and tender to Sword's baby whims. Kanna told the angel.   
  
Ios knocked on Sword's room and opened it, just to find Sharo, Nanami and Garvera to sit next to Sword. Especially Nanami. She was practically wrapping her hands around Sword. "Yo, Ios," Sword greeted. It seemed that the lil devil has waken up. Ios blinked and turned around. "I'm sorry. I'll come by later," he closed that door and all of them could heard that he walked back to his own room. "What's with Ios lately?" Nanami asked. Garvera shrugged. "He looks gloomy somehow," Sharo uttered without even tinking. Sword frowned, somehow his rival was off lately too. Maybe he should check up on him.   
  
Nanami leaned forward and kissed Sword's forehead. "You get enough sleep and food. I don't want Souma-kun to suffer in you," Nanami smacked Sword's head. "Itte..." Sword frowned and showed Nanami the 'finger'. "What!? If Souma-kun really..." Sword put his palm on her face. "Okay, okay I get it. I'll eat, then go to sleep, then take care of myself. Satisfied?" he asked Nanami. Nanami blinked and smiled. "Yeah," she smiled. He wanted them to go back as fast as they can so he could go up an check up on Ios. And Patience wasn't his favourite theme. Garvera walked to the door with Nanami and Sharo kissed Sword roughly. "I'll be coming by later!" she raised a finger. Sword rolled his eyes.   
  
After waiting for a few moments to make sure all the girls are away. He scarcely got off his bed and walked out to the closed door. Everyone seemed to be quiet. His father might have settled to bed. He looked at the door to Kanna's room. He could feel Ios in there and his aura dim. He knocked once on the door. But when he didn't get any answer he knocked twice. "Dare? Otousan deshou?" a frail answer called from the inside. "No. It's me Sword," as soon as the devil finished his words, the door was opened and Ios stood in between the enterance with a blank look. "What's with you lately?" Sword forced himself inside pushing Ios out of way in the process. Ios closed the door and forced a smiled. "Um. I see that you're mostly healed," Ios tried to change the topic.   
  
"My question was 'What's up with you lately?' Sad sod," Sword sat on the comfortable bed. "Why would you care Sword?" It's none of your business," Ios muttered. "I don't care it's just that you acting like this is pathetic. You're such a..." then he blinked. There was suddenly a different aura that was emitted from the mass in front of him. "Kanna?" Sword asked. "You bet on hell that it's me!" he turned around. Those slanted evil looking eyes gives Sword the creeps. Kanna just might be more evil and violent that he was. "Why are you here?" Sword asked. "Ios is crying inside," he told Sword. Sword blinked. "Why in the hell for?" he frowned.   
  
Kanna sighed. "Do you feel bad when you say bad things to Nanami?" he asked. Sword blinked. "Um.. yeah.. but I can't help it! I..." he was cut off by Kanna. "Don't you feel the same thing when you say those equally evil things to Ios?" he asked. Sword frowned. "No," he answered tactlesly. Even though deep inside it does have the same effect. He just didn't want to hurt his ego more than it was already. Kanna raised his feet and smacked Sword with it, sending the smalled boy on the wall.   
  
"Then you don't have a right to care for him. Bastard!" WIth that Kanna disappeared leaving Ios behind. "He came out again did he?" he soft voice asked Sword. "Yeah, the bastard did some nashty shtuff to me," Sword wiped off the imaginary dust from his pyjamas. Sword stared at Ios who had climbed onto his bed to stare at the moon. "I'll say sorry on behalf of him," Ios uttered. "Ios?" Sword called. "Um?" Ios asked. "Um... you know... I'm sorry if I said evil things to you," he smiled. "Let's get back to being the rival we are. Don't make a grumpy face like that! How and I suppose to fight you if you..." then he trailed off when he saw sparkling bead fell down from Ios' chin to his hands which were on his lap.   
  
"Ios?" Sword called. "I.. I don't want to be your rival anymore," Ios cried. Sword frowned, but he settle to keep quiet so Ios could continue. "I'm no longer an angel, get it? There's no reason why must I be your rival anymore..." Ios cried. Sword sighed. he sat next to Ios and took a deep breath. "Ios? Why did you receive Lucifer's Power in the first place?" Sword asked.   
  
Ios looked up. "To protect the one I love. I felt so useless when you went to battle in your condition and I was just standing there thinking about my pride as an angel. But when I thought about life without you..." Ios stopped. Sword blinked. Now all the pieces was joined together, it made sense. He just realised that Ios technically sacrificed himself to save him. He was no no longer and angel. He was a freak of a human, a fallen angel... a devil...  
  
Unconsciously he reached out to touch Ios's tear stained hands. "Thank you," he said softly. Ios looked up at Sword. "And I'm sorry for taking this long of a time," he pulled the beautiful being closer to him so he could embrace him. "If you can't be God's angel. You can at least be MY angel, Ios," Sword uttered. Ios cried and snuggled closer to Sword. "Sword?" he called, choking on his tears. "Em?" the devil asked. "Su... suki da yo..." he said softly. Sword bit back his tears. He felt another pang of guilt. Everyone was sacrificing themselves for his sake. So now the least he could do was return the favour. The feelings between them had always been shadowed by the line - angels and devils do not mix. Therefore leading to so much hassle.   
  
Sword's fingers traced Ios's soft jaws. "Pretty," he said softly. Ios closed his eyes. Sword leaned down and kissed Ios' pink lips. It was long anf passionate. When they parted for breath Ios looked away. "Thank you," he uttered. Sword blinked. "Why do you sound so dull?" Sword asked. "I... I know that I can't be with you. With Nanami, Sharo and Garvera there," Ios sighed. "Nanami's Souma's one. Garvera loves Shiva to much and Sharo..." he shook his head. "Devils aren't actually known to be faithful to one partner," Sword smirked. Ios nodded. "I understand," he uttered softly. Sword hugged him again. "Shh..." Sword hugged Ios. "But I am not the normal devil, you know that right?" he smiled. Ios paused for a moment and nodded. Then Sword pouted. "Just as long as you keep that... that annoying angel away from us," he pouted.   
  
Ios blinked. "Shekil?" he smiled. Sword pouted. "Yeah. I am NOT comfortable with him around," Sword muttered. Ios ended up leaning against Sword's chest, with the devil playing with his soft hair. Ios suddenly held Sword's arms that were wrapped around him and held to it like dear life. "Ios? What's wrong?" Sword asked. "I'm scared," he uttered. "Why?" he asked. "I am no longer an angel. It just scares me that I don't belong to anywhere now," he said softly. "Ios, wasn't it your decision to receive the power?" Sword asked Ios. The ex-angel sighed and bit his lips. Sword sighed and wrapped his arms more securely around Ios. He felt guilty for saying such stuipd things. "I... I don't do good with word Ios. But I'm happy that you chose to do this for me. For the first time in my life I felt needed. And in return, I'll show you how much I need you," He kissed the blonde tresses softly. Ios looked up at Sword and the devil hated himself for even thinking of ever being his rival. He suddenly felt as if he did something stupid. "You are no longer my rival, Ios. I love you, therefore you are my lover," he said softly. Their kiss was sinfully sweet.  
  
--  
  
Kanna looked at his twin brother, he looked dull. "What's bothering you, Souma?" he asked. "Um... the relationship of Sword and Ios..." he uttered. "What about it?" Kanna asked. "I mean... umm...you know..." the boy stuttered. "Out with it, Souma," Kanna was starting to get irritated. "I don't know what they might do to our bodies," he cleverly twisted the words. "Oh, you think they're going to have sex with our bodies?" a naughty grin was on Kanna's face. "Kanna!" Souma tried to sound angry but he was blushing. He looked so innocent and cute Kanna just couldn't let him pass just like that.   
  
Ios and Sword had been unconscious since this morning and Kanna and Souma emerged. "I don't want to feel like we're committing incest or somethiing," Souma uttered softly. Kanna put an arm around Souma's shoulder. He leaned closely and whispered into Souma's ears. "How about we try it... then you don't have to worry about them doing it first behind your back?" his voice was so sexy that Souma blushed beet red. "Kanna!" he tried to protest but his twin brother had already captured him in a firm kiss while his hands roamed his lower abdominal area.   
  
"Ka..n.na.." Souma panted as Kanna started to massage his manhood alive. "Yes baby," Kanna licked and kissed his way downwards.  
  
  
Owari...  
  
11th April 2002  
  
Okay okay... hohoh.. enough there... I'm moving out of my hostel today, moving into my new apartment on 13th April, flight to Nagoya at 14th, 0125 hoho.. Japan! Here I COME!!! 


End file.
